


A Dungeon Romance

by itallstartedwithharry



Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itallstartedwithharry/pseuds/itallstartedwithharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine are assigned to re-do a potions assignment together; what could happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dungeon Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anonymous prompt on tumblr.

Kurt reached up to smooth his hair, hoping that the new styling potion he bought would protect against classroom fumes better than the last. He ran his finger under the first paragraph of ingredients, making sure nothing had escaped his notice. Even though Professor Snape tended to favor Slytherins over any other house, he wouldn’t hesitate to make an example out of him if he made a stupid mistake.

“Hi! Is um…this bench taken?”

Kurt turned to snap that it was, only to come face-to-face with none other than Blaine Anderson; Hufflepuff prefect and Kurt’s secret crush.

“For you handsome? It’s wide open.” The boy to Kurt’s right leaned forward, leering as though he could see through Blaine’s robes.

“Thanks, um-” Blaine seemed to reluctantly acknowledge him instead of Kurt (or perhaps that was wishful thinking on Kurt’s part).

“Smythe, Sebastian Smythe. I’m fairly certain our mothers know each other.”

Kurt had never been more thankful for Professor Snape’s entrance, as Sebastian shut up and turned to pay attention to his introduction. While Sebastian was in his same house, their strong personalities were not at all compatible. Sebastian’s arrogance about his pureblood family and their wealth and power was off-putting, not to mention his open ridicule towards Kurt’s appearance, demeanor, and background. While Kurt was a secret romantic, Sebastian lived for the conquest, which so far had included prefects, quidditch players, and any other popular students he could coax into his bed.  But despite their differences, Kurt protected himself by allying with Sebastian. They had a toxic camaraderie, but it worked for them.

Until Blaine.

He seemed to be the epitome of a Hufflepuff. He was nice to everyone, cheered at every quidditch match, was one of the soloists of the Hogwarts choir, did well in his classes, and he was absolutely charming. Everything Kurt could want. The problem was Kurt’s armor; his protection against the idiots that had bullied him. He had carefully constructed his stereotypical Slytherin persona; above everyone and unaffected by anything. If he made his affections known…well he couldn’t. It would ruin everything.  Not only because Blaine was in the house most mocked by the Slytherins, but because he was one of Sebastian’s failed targets, and going after Blaine would be a direct insult.

“I’ve got it, babe. I can get you what you need.”

Sebastian’s obnoxious flirtation alerted Kurt to the fact that he was still in class AND sitting next to the object of his preoccupations. Who…had apparently asked him for something, if the confused look on Blaine’s face when he chanced a glance was any indicator. Instead of responding, Kurt’s view of Blaine was blocked as Sebastian leaned across him to hand Blaine his silver knife.

“Thanks, Sebastian.” The Slytherin leaned back smugly, but Kurt could swear Blaine’s eyes had been on him.

“He really is the ultimate schoolboy fantasy, isn’t he?” Sebastian whispered in Kurt’s ear. Determined to play his role, Kurt nodded sharply before measuring the proper amount of griffin claw into a bowl and grinding it harshly into powder while imagining Sebastian’s face.

Everything continued to go downhill; between getting distracted by Blaine’s hands organizing his ingredients and trying desperately to ignore Sebastian’s digs, he managed to misread the amount of salamander blood the potion called for. “ _Shit. Shitshitshit._ ” Kurt stopped his careful counting of the counter-clockwise stirs to re-read the line in the book. He desperately added the remaining amount, resuming his stirs with full concentration.

“I wouldn’t bother, Mr. Hummel.” The slow drawl of Professor Snape brought Kurt’s desperate stirring to a sudden halt, raising his eyes hesitantly to his potion, which was yellow-green instead of turquoise.  “And you, Mr. Anderson. Care to explain?”

Kurt looked to his left, shocked. A slightly nervous Blaine surveyed the dark blue potion in front of him, gulping as he met Professor Snape’s eyes.

The professor narrowed his eyes. “The both of you. Before the week is over I expect a sample of a flawless Strengthening Solution, not to mention an essay over exactly what possessed you to make such simple errors.”

“Yes Professor.” Blaine nodded earnestly.

“Lucky bastard,” muttered Sebastian.

Kurt gave a stiff nod to Snape, wondering if the cold professor had just sealed his fate or given him a golden opportunity.

*

A couple days later, Kurt was in the dungeon 30 minutes before the scheduled time Blaine had mentioned, flipping his text open to the proper page.

“You’re early.”

Kurt jumped as Blaine set a small stack of books onto the bench beside him, raising an eyebrow at his surprised tone. “So are you.”

Blaine shrugged nonchalantly. “How about you get out the ingredients and I’ll ready the cauldron?” As Kurt watched silently, he had the cauldron filled and bubbling properly before Kurt had even finished measuring out the griffin claw.

“Wait!”

Kurt started at Blaine’s hand on his forearm, inwardly cursing himself for being so silent.

“Use this before you crush it, it works better.” He handed over a silver knife with a glass edge. Kurt nodded his thanks as he continued, watching as Blaine measured the next ingredient without a glance at the text. They worked in silence, trading ingredients with lingering hands until the potion was a simmering turquoise.

Suddenly, there was nothing left to do but stare at the bubbles as they waited for the 25 minute boiling period to be up. Finally Kurt turned to Blaine, frustrated. “Why are you here? It’s obvious that you have no problem with the potion.”

Blaine raised his eyebrows in amusement. “Forgive me, but it seems like you don’t have much difficultly with the class yourself.”

Kurt was at a loss for words, desperately hoping that his blush wasn’t noticeable. “I was…distracted. Um. We should start on that essay. Here, I have an extra-”

“Kurt.”

Kurt ignored him, titling his essay and flipping his text until Blaine placed a hand on top of his.

“Look, Kurt. I’ll admit, when I added extra salamander blood to my potion in class, it was on purpose. I had hoped…well I was hoping…”

Blaine hesitated, his eyes lacking his signature confidence. Kurt stared at him, mouth slightly agape before shaking his head.

“Look, you’re cute for a Hufflepuff, but I can’t get caught up in in some extended hook-up…” Kurt trailed off at Blaine’s simultaneous expression of agitation and hurt, dropping his eyes and fiddling with the buttons on his vest.

“Look…Kurt, I’m not very good at romance. But I just thought working on this potion together would just…be an excuse to spend…more time with you. I thought you were different.” Blaine took a breath, inspired by the minute change in Kurt’s eyes. “This…cliché attitude, the way you seem to act with your so-called friends. This can’t be you. I remember-”

Kurt sputtered in indignation, his usual defenses on overload. “What do you think you know? You think that just because you remember the chubby, ridiculously flamboyant third year I was that you know who I am?”

“Of course not!” Blaine’s eyes bulged slightly in his frustration. “Kurt, I don’t think you let anyone close enough to know you! I see the way you enjoy choir but you don’t push for solos. I see your style when we’re not in uniform and I know that you enjoy Witch Weekly Fashion Edition. I know you think quidditch is overrated, and you seem to enjoy every Hogsmeade trip.  I know people used to give you a hard time because your father isn’t a wizard. You fascinate me, Kurt. And I wanted to get to know you, not just have an ‘extended hookup’”. Blaine frowned. “And if that’s all you think I’d be interested in, you should remember that you don’t know me either.”

Silence fell again as Blaine poured the potion into two vials, the clinking glass ringing too loudly in the dark classroom. Blaine tried desperately to keep a straight face while his thoughts were a whirlwind of  _how could this have gone so wrong? how could I be so stupid?_

“This should be fine,” Blaine brought the vials to Snape’s desk. “Let me know if you want to meet in the library to work on the essay.” He sighed, collecting his books without another glance. “Good luck…Kurt.”

It wasn’t until the door closed behind him that Kurt’s facade broke, letting his head fall into his hands. He had messed up everything, not that there was anything to mess up in the first place.

*

The next morning, Blaine was up early as usual, chatting with his friend Sam as they had breakfast at the Hufflepuff table.

“Anyway, so then I told her I wouldn’t give up, even if she  _is_ dating what’s his name from Gryffindor, and – hey Blaine, isn’t that your parents’ owl?”

Blaine looked up and eyed the grey owl with trepidation; his parents and brother practically never contacted him, not even when his brother had visited him the previous year. Swallowing his coffee with difficulty, Blaine slipped the small envelope simply labeled ‘ _Blaine_ ’ from the owl’s talons, opening it to find a folded piece of parchment.

> _Blaine,_
> 
> _I’m sorry about yesterday, I really am. What can I say, you were right. I haven’t been myself in a long time; it became easier to create this person after the bullying got bad my third year. You’re the first person that has actually bothered to look beneath it in a long time. And you always seem to be true to yourself, that’s one of the reasons I like you so much._

“So, who died?”

“What? Just – no, no one Sam. I…what?” Blaine did a double take, staring in confusion as Sam shrugged, feeding the owl some toast.

“Well we both know your family like, never talks to you. And when you opened it you looked shocked so I just figured.”

Blaine tilted his head, seemingly debating Sam’s train of thought before shaking his head in acceptance. “No one’s dead Sam, it’s from a friend.”

“Mmhm, sure.” Sam rolled his eyes as Blaine ignored him, returning his attention to the parchment.

> _-that’s one of the reasons I like you so much. If my rudeness hasn’t put you off, I would like to get to you know better as well. I’ll be in the library after charms today if you want to join me. After all, before all of this I always was one for the dramatic; and what’s more dramatic than a Slytherin-Hufflepuff romance?_
> 
> _I hope you come._
> 
> _~K_

Blaine raised his eyes in shock, meeting the piercing blue gaze from the green table across the hall. At Blaine’s tiny nod, Kurt’s face lit up, subtly raising his goblet to him before continuing his conversation with the impatient-looking girl to his left. Blaine returned to his now slightly cold eggs, ignoring Sam’s questions as to his sudden grin he couldn’t keep off his face. There was no question that it would raise hell if this played out, but there was nothing that could keep Blaine from exploring the enigma that was Kurt Hummel. Folding the note into fourths, Blaine tucked it into his robe’s inner pocket, where it could be reached if he needed to read it a second time. Or, you know, a fiftieth.


End file.
